Gone
by Ramonks33
Summary: She was gone. And all he had done was for nothing. She had fallen. He hadn't caught her. An alternate ending to the Mark of Athena. My fourthieth fanfiction!


Gone

_Hello readers. I had this idea for this fanfic, but I never thought I'd actually initiate it. Alternate ending to the Mark of Athena. Brace yourselves_

His sea green eyes gazed into hers, as they held onto that cliff. Percy's finger felt like rubber, as they began to let go, and all he cared about was her. His everything. His life. His love. She was falling, but there was no way to catch her. He had promised himself he wouldn't let her fall. But all he has done was make it worse. She was hanging onto the edge of the mortal world, about to fall into the depths of Tartarus and all Percy could do was hold her hand. He wanted to hug her, caress her, and tell her everything will be okay

"We're staying together." He knew they would. She wouldn't leave him like this. She had to be there. Or everything Percy loved would fall, because she was his everything. She had been there to find the lightning bolt. He saved her from her fatal flaw. Together, they had held the sky. She nearly died to save him. Years and months of monsters and trials had she looked for him. And now, when they were finally together, she couldn't let that all go for nothing…right? The ADHD part of Percy wondered if she would let go. She wouldn't. She _couldn't._

"You're not getting away from me. Never again". He could feel his fingers slipping through hers, and looked up one moment to yell at Nico, to meet them at the other end, when he felt her fingers weaken and he widened his eyes, as Annabeth gave him a tiny smile. He knew that smile. It was when she was about to do something big. Something scary. A stunt only Annabeth Chase could pull. It was _that _smile.

"I'm sorry, Percy…" she mumbled quietly. He found himself hypnotized by her beautiful grey eyes, and for a fleeting second saw Annabeth lying on the couch, suffering from that knife Ethan Nakamura had used. When they were younger, and Percy himself had been reckless. Annabeth was never reckless. She was braver, smarter and logical. But it always surprised him when she did something completely illogical. Or stupid. He loved her either way, day or night, rain or shine. "I love you…" she has croaked, before her hands slipped through his and she fell. Fell into darkness without him.

"_**ANNABETH!"**_

That was all Percy could yell. Her name as she slipped from his grasp. She was gone. Again. And this time, there was no getting her back. She had fallen. Without him. He pounded his fist against the wall, as Leo and Nico pulled him up. He was crying. The Son of Poseidon doesn't cry. Hot tears blurred Percy's vision, as he tried his best to jump back in there, but some stupid Son of Jupiter was holding him back.

"_**No! Let me go! I need her! ANNABETH! ANNABETH!"**_

He tried to break free from Jason's grip, but he wasn't getting anywhere. Annabeth. Annabeth. That's all her could yell. Her lovely, amazing name. The name of the Daughter of Athena. The real name of the Wise Girl. The name of the head counselor of Cabin Nine. Annabeth. That was her name. But she wasn't here beside him. She was gone. He broke down, crying, struggling and weeping. Jason hauled Percy to the ship with much difficulty, but Percy just fought harder. He had to get to her. All he needed was her. He didn't care anymore if Gaea won. He just couldn't care less. All he wanted was his arms around her, and his eyes gazing into the grey. He loved every aspect of her. The knife. The hair. Her brains. Her courage, her godamned nickname for Hades's sake! He was nothing without her. He wished he was dead. There wasn't a fate worse than death until now. Because his whole world had come crashing down around him, and all he could do was watch. For many hours all he could do was cry and whisper her name, like it was a sacred word. She was sacred to him. He has never felt more helpless then before. He didn't know who he was anymore, because all he was, was in her. His beautiful, amazing, selfless, Annabeth Chase. His Wise Girl. His heart and soul. Was gone. All for him, and all for nothing


End file.
